It all started with a Medallion
by bre-chan
Summary: Harry was chilling at the park at private before he found a mysterious looking Medallion. Thanks to his discovery, Pokemon was discovered and life couldn't be better for the picking. Rated M just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Lovelies. So after reading when A phoenix interferes and New Starts, New Hope, New Dreams, I have been coming up with an Idea of my own pokemon/Harry Potter fic. Oh and there will be pairings in the future chapters, Just not now.**

** Harry: *Looks at the author curiously* So how are you going to exactly get the plot going Bre-chan? **

**Author: *Smirks at Harry* Well Harry dearie, You'll have to read and find out so now I want to u to say the lines to the readers.**

**Harry: *Grumbling, faced the readers from the stage* Bre-chan does not own Pokemon or Harry Potter**

**On with the Story!**

_"Pokemon speaking"_

_'Thoughts thinking'_

* * *

Harry James Potter, sixteen years old and a wizard of Hogwarts witchcraft and Wizardry, huffed as he sat on the swing as he pouted. His cousin, Dudley, still likes to mess around with him and mess up his hair, even if they got along now, he still loves messing with him in a way that riled Harry up.

Harry sighed sadly as he swings back and forth in a gentle rythem. _'I wish I could at least move to a new world, I don't want to fight. I just want to move on after mourning Sirius and Cedric. It would be nice that I could actually create a family of my own if I could. But alas, that destiny isn't for me.' _Harry thought to himself.

Harry jumped off the swing in alarm when he felt the wind pick up and soft glow of light in the bushes to right of his side from the swing. Curious green eyes narrowed and warily walked towards the glowing bush and pushed the leaves aside and gasped. What he saw was a beautiful medallion. It was grey, and it sparkled so prettily that it made the medallion mysteriously powerful. He lean down to pick up the medallion and gently cradled it in his hands. "It's so beautiful." Harry said, awe written on his face. He lifted the medallion over his head and sighed at the warm feeling that washed over him.

_'Why did this Medallion appear out of nowhere? Can it do anything else? Like transport some place?' _As soon as Harry thought those questions in his head the Medallion he held on his neck glowed a bright light over his body and darkness consumed Harry's sight as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry groaned as he grunted in pain and opened his eyes. He shot up from where he was laying down in shock at the forest that surrounded him. The forest was wide and he was laying in a field, wide open but safe. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He jumped when he felt something tug on his leg. He looked down to see a small yellow looking type of mouse, little red spots on its cheeks, longs ears that pointed up straight, bangs nearly covering its forehead **(Imagine Sparky, the female pikachu that Ash and co met in Hoenn Region when they met up in the league, I think his name was Richie, the owner of Sparky) **and it's tail in a lightning bolt sort of way. "Um, Hello." Harry said nervously. It beamed at him.

"Pika!"_"Your awake! I was beginning to get worried." _It, more like female, by the sound of it's voice, said. Harry gave the creature a shy smile. "Yes I am. Sorry if I worried you." He said. The female creature looked at him in shock then looked at him curiously and went to sit on his lap. _"You can understand me?" _She asked him. Harry nodded. "Yes, is there a reason that I'm not suppose to?" He asked it. The yellow mouse thing shook it's head. _"No, I'm just surprised that you can. Not a lot humans can understand us unless there physics. By the way,What's your name?" _Harry looked at it thoughtfully before grinning sheepishly and rub the back of his hand. "Oh sorry, you can call me Harry. By the way, what are yo and what's your name?" Harry asked. The yellow mouse looked at him in shock again and then concern. _"You mean you don't remember?" _Harry shook his head. The yellow mouse sighed and cuddled in his lap making Harry smile at the affection.

_"I am what you may call a Pokemon, a Pikachu in fact. There are lots of other different pokemon around the world. They also different types as well. You know like, grass, water, earth, rock, steel, normal, dragon, bird, and many more." _Harry listen with rapt attention to the Pikachu in front of him explaining the ways of Pokemon and Gyms, its leaders, and even contests! Harry was in awe. The Medallion he found in the bush at the park near number four private drive had transported him in this world full wonderful yet powerful pokemon. He grinned at the Pikachu in his lap. "You know what Pikachu, I think I'm going to like it here. And I was wondering if I could give you a nickname?" Harry asked the Pikachu. Pikachu nodded at him. _"Sure Harry." _Harry thought for a few minutes before grinning. He lifted Pikachu off of his lap and stood up to his feet. He bent down and gently picked Pikachu up and put her on his shoulder's, making her giggle happily. "I think I'll call you Sophia." Sophia cheered happily as she rub her cheeks on his cheek with a coo, making him laugh. He just knew that this world would turn his life around, and definitely not for the worst part.

* * *

**Author: *Grins happily* Yay, I finished the first chappie. And I am proud of how it's written. **

**Harry: *Rolls his eyes* Oh sure you got the first chapter down *He smirks* But you still got tons of chapters to go before starting on the sequal to this one. **

**Author: *Pouts before grinning evilly* And just for that Harry my luv, You are going to be facing off several obstacles that I placed out for you.**

**Harry: *Looks at Author warily and step a few steps back* And what are these obstacles? **

**Author: *Smirks at Harry* You'll see dear harry. You'll really see. Muahahahahahahahahahah!**

**Harry: *Sweatdrops* Bre-chan does not own Harry Potter and Pokemon.**

**Author: *Pouts before waving to the readers* Review for more updates!**


	2. Beginning Journey towards Oak's

**Author: Hello everyone *Smiles and waves***

**Harry: What are you happy about?**

**Author: I get to update two chapters in one day, I mean how many people can often do that? *Grins***

**Harry: *Shakes head* Your just plain silly.**

**Sophia: *Nods in agreement* I agree Harry. Bre-chan knows that quite a few authors can get two chapters done in one day if they felt like it.**

**Author: *Pouts* Way to dampen my mood guys. Ok Sophia, your turn to quote the lines to our lovely readers.**

**Sophia: *Sighs* Bre-chan does not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. She has no legal prove that she does anyway. *Smirks***

**Author: *Pouts* Damn.**

**Harry: *Smacks author upside the head* Language! There are children reading.**

**Author: *Sticks tongue out at Harry* Oh please, not like most people care anyways.**

**On with the Show!**

* * *

Harry and his new friend, Sophia, his female Pikachu friend was on his shoulder, walks towards Pallet Town. "So Sophia, do you think Professor Oak will let me become a pokemon trainer?" Harry asked nervously. Sophia rubbed her cheeks gently on his and cooed. _"Of course Harry, your the right age, albet a little late, to start your pokemon Journey. He'll let you become a trainer though I think it be best for me to wait outside for you to get a starter pokemon that's appropriate."_ Sophia said. Harry pouted but nodded. He knew he couldn't have Sophia as his starter so he'd have to become a trainer first and get his pokemon before actually catching Sophia.

They finally manage to reach Palate Town and they decided to sit on a bench to take a break. Harry sighed as he leaned on the bench and smile at the peace around him. He saw Sophia perk up for a minute out of the corner of his eyes. "Everything alright Sophia?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend. _"I hear noises Harry." _She said to him and hissed towards the road they came in. Harry looked in the direction he and Sophia came from and saw a flock of Spearow's, as Sophia calls them, with a fearow leading, chasing after a boy and a Pikachu. Harry widen his eyes in panic when he saw they were running in his direction. He stood up and stood in the middle of the street and held his hand out. "Come on Sophia, let's show them what we got." Sophia nodded and ran up his body to shoulder and ran off his arm in mid air, facing the flock. "Sophia! Use Thundershock!" Harry shouted.

Sophia cried out as she let loose a powerful bolt of lightning and struck the flock of Spearow and Fearow and cheered when he saw them flew away after they been shocked. He ran foreward and caught Sophia, who was tired after throwing off a powerful thundershock. He kissed Sophia's cheek and swung her around, ignoring his surroundings. "Good job Sophia, you did it!" Harry said cheerfully. He let Sophia climb to his shoulder and turn around to find the boy who was previously running from the flock. He noticed the cuts and slight blood on them and was concern. "Are you and your friend alright?" Harry asked him.

The boy rubbed his hand in the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Hehe, yeah, now that the flock of Spearow and that nasty Fearow are gone. Which I really am greatful for your help by the way. My names Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy and partner Pikachu." He said cheerfully. The Pikachu waved at him. "Pika!" _"Nice to meet you and thank you for helping us from those birdbrains." _Harry looked at Ash's Pikachu sternly, the mouse and Ash gulped under his look. "No name calling or else you won't want to hear it from me, and nice to meet you to." Harry grinned at his last words. His grin became a frown when he saw Ash looking at him unsurely. "Um, you can understand Pikachu?" Ash asked him. Harry sighed as Sophia hissed at the two males before him before he sat on the bench tiredly. "Yes I can. And I'd prefer if you don't want to talk to me after this then it's fine." Memories of being called freak in the passed burned his thoughts.

Ash winced at his words and sighed in regret. He went to sit on the bench next to Harry and patted the boy's knee. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised is all. I actually think it's pretty cool that you can understand pokemon." Ash said cheerfully. Harry looked up to Ash, hope reeling in his stomach. "You really think so?" He asked. Sophia cooed gently as Ash wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Of course Harry, even Pikachu agrees." Harry glanced at the pokemon on Ash's shoulder. It nodded it's head in agreement. _"It's awesome. You really shocked me when you told about name calling." _The Pikachu said sheepishly. Harry grinned, at ease now and jumped up the bench. "So Ash, where are you heading to now?" Harry asked.

Ash scratched the back of his neck. "I was going to visit mom, but I was thinking of visiting Professor Oak first to drop off the rest of my pokemon minus Pikachu." Harry grinned at the boy before him. "Can we both walk to Oak's? I am pretty new in this town and needed to become a trainer." Harry said. Ash's jaw dropped. Harry giggled before his thumb under Ash's chin and made him close it."Either keep your mouth closed or you'll have flies." Harry said with a giggled.

Pikachu looked at Sophia and grinned. _"I think your Harry likes my trainer." _Sophia giggled and then outright laughed when Harry gave them both a scowl. "I do not like him thank you very much." Ash just chuckled in amusement when Harry argued with the two Pikachu's. Sophia moved her little hand and tugged on his hair. _"Oh sure Harry, you weren't flirting with him just a few seconds ago before Pikachu interrupted." _Sophia said that had Harry pouting. Ash just smirked to himself when he saw Harry pout. He actually looked cute when he did that. He gently grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him foreward and run towards Professor Oak. "I'll race you Harry!" Harry shouted as he chased after Ash after making Sophia and Pikachu were with them. "I'll get you Ash Ketchum!" Harry said. Ash just laughed as he kept running a head.

* * *

**Author: *Squeals happily* Oh Harry and Ash are being so cute right now. Just not sure whether to let him be with Harry or two other chosen's to be with him. Oh well, i'll make it a vote soon enough. **

**Harry: *Blushes* Your seriously going to pair me with Him?!**

**Author: *blinks at Harry before smirking* Oh come on Harry. Paul is kind of cute. Way much better than Snape. You'll just love him. It only depends on the pairing though and the vote.**

**Harry: Well, at least let it be one I approve.**

**Author: *Looks thoughtful for a minute.* Nope**

**Harry: *Bangs head on the wall repeatedly as he listen to the author laugh evilly in the background***

**Sophia: *Looks at the readers* Please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Fin!**


	3. BETA!

**Hello everyone, sorry, this is not a chappie.**

**Question though for you readers, who is willing to become a beta for the "It all started with a medallion" Series? I need a beta like badly. And maybe a penpal who could give suggestions for the story to keep it going. I can have two people. One for my beta and the other my penpal. Please either review or PM me and we'll talk about it. See ya later dear readers! *Waves goodbye***

**Sincerely,**

** Bre-chan**


	4. Starter and Egg

**Author: Hello everyone! *Waves to readers* I'm back!**

**Harry: Don't sound so happy about it. Where have you been anyways? **

**Author: *Rubs the back of neck sheepishly* Wellll, I did go to a family vacation out in Tennesse for a week. It's been only a couple of weeks since I got back so you can say i became lazy? **

**Harry: *Scoffs* Riiight.**

**Author: But I'm here to make it up to everybody for this chapter. I had some help for ideas thanks to my new beta/penpal. Though I know I'll have to make it official as it gets here on fanfiction. :)**

**So anyways, here's my disclaimer and chappie.**

**Disclaimer(Author): I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon**

* * *

Harry huffed as he managed to catch up to his friend, Ash Ketchum, with Sophia on his shoulder.

Ash smirked at him. "What took you so long Harry?" Harry glared at the slightly taller boy before him, both Pikachu's were giggling at them.

"Oh hush it Ketchum. It wasn't my fault I have short legs that doesn't run fast whenever I tell them to." He said with a scowl. Ash just rolled his eyes before grabbing Harry's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Professor Oak. I promise your going to like him." Ash said cheerfully as he dragged Harry inside.

Harry looked around at the lab in wonder. There were technology all around that he never seen before. The way people created them seemed extraordinary to work with in certain labs. He saw a window and went to look through it and gasped. The view the window gave him was spectacular. There were hills, little ponds that he could see and many different kinds of Pokemon out there that gathered around in family and species. In short, it almost looked like harmony.

He jumped when he felt something tugging on his pants leg. He looked down to see a little thing, a baby pokemon. It was blue all around and was lightly slobbering on it's balled tail. He bent down to his knees, Sophia moved so she sat next to him as he made sure he was eye to eye to the little one. "Hello there little one, what's your name?" Harry asked it. It tilted it's head and Harry thought it was too cute.

_"Hi nice trainer, my names Azuril." _It, more like he said. Harry smiled gently. He put his hand on Azuril's head and petted it gently, making it coo. "Nice to meet you Azuril." He giggled when the little pokemon gently butted it's head against his hand. "Well, he seems to like you." Harry jumped back backwards as if burned and hid himself behind another wall.

Ash turned to Professor Oak and he saw the man was as concern at Harry's reaction to just his voice. "Maybe, we shouldn't have snucked up on Harry." Ash said. Oak nodded. He must have been hurt by other people for him jump and hide from them so quickly. He watched Azuril cooed softly as it tried to get to where the kid was hiding. "Azuu azuril." It said. Professor Oak watched on in curiosity as he saw Harry's black hair poke out from the other side of the wall as Azuril butted it's head against his legs in comfort. "Harry come on out. We're sorry we scared you, we didn't think sneaking up on you would frighten you."Ash said. The young teen's face poke out from behind the wall as he looked at them nervously. Professor Oak smiled at the kid gently, welcoming. "Hey kid, my names Samuel Oak, you may call me Professor Oak." He said to Harry.

Harry still continued to watch the man warily before coming out fully from behind the wall to stand close to Ash. Ash, sensing his discomfort, wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder and steered him to the other side of the room, where three Pokeball's await. Professor Oak followed. "So you want to start your own Pokemon Journey, right Harry?" Harry gave the man a stare while Sophia jumped to sit on his head. Seeing this, Professor Oak just chuckled. Harry hesitated. "Yes sir, I do and I was hoping on using Sophia as my starter, sir." Harry asked shyly. Samuel just chuckled softly before patting Ash on the back making him yelp.

"Oh I don't mind at all. Infact, since Ash here was about to start his own journey when he turned ten, he slept in late and game to get his starter in his pajamas." Samuel chuckled when Harry started giggling silently while Ash just gave him a glare.

Professor Oak hummed to himself while he looked through his desk and shouted triumphantly. "Got it!" Harry jumped and gripped Ash's hand and he blushed and stepped back as if burned. Ash was blushing when he felt Harry grabbing onto his hands with a start. He coughed, hoping to hide his embarrassment. "Got what Professor?" Ash asked. Professor Oak turned around with a red mechanic thingy. Harry looked at it in curiosity. "This, Ash and Harry, is a pokedex." Harry was confused. He tilted his head. "A what ex?" Samuel just chuckled at the cute curious look on Harry's face.

This is a pokedex that gives out tons of info about nearly every pokemon you may encounter or caught." Oak gave it to him and Harry put it in his back pocket. Sophia jumped on his shoulder. Professor Oak also handed out a couple of red and white balls, six of them in fact. Oak picked of the six balls and pushed a button on the ball that made it size increase. "Now if you want Sophia here to be your starter then all you have to do is tap the ball gently onto her and she will be engulfed in red light. Now though, there may be some times that it won't be that easy to capture pokemon mainly you have to battle them enough that they're weaken state would make it slightly easy for you to catch them." Professor Oak explained. Harry gave a bright smile towards Professor and glanced at Sophia on his shoulder. He grabbed the ball from Oak's hand and put it so it was close for Sophia to tap herself into it if she wanted to.

"Well Sophia, do you want to be my starter?" Harry asked her. Sophia nodded enthusiastically and gently butted her head against the ball Harry held out for her. He waited as the Pokeball in his hand shook for several seconds and grinned widely when a ding sounded that he caught his Pikachu. He beamed at Professor Oak. "Thank you Professor so much." Harry said greatfully.

Professor Oak turned to Ash. "So Ash, are you planning on taking a break this time or moving out again?" He asked. Ash put on a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I heard there was another region called the Sinnoh League. Apparently they have cool looking pokemon there that I was hoping to work with." Ash said with enthusiasm. Professor Oak chuckled before noticing Harry's crestfallen face. A light bulb lit up in his mind. "Well, since Harry here only knows you, you two could travel together and Harry could get more experience before he could decide coming back to challenge the Kanto League. Harry beamed up at the Professor before turning pleading eyes towards Ash.

"Oh Ash, please let me go with you." He pleaded.

Ash gulped at the puppy dog eyes directed at him and blushed before nodding. "Su...sure Harry, you can travel with me." Harry nearly squealed out loud but decided against it since it made him act a little girly and gave Ash a hug, not paying attention to Ash's spluttering and blush and Professor Oak snickering in the background. He turned to Sophia, his Pikachu friend. "You hear that Sophia, we're going to travel with Ash."

Sophia and Ash's Pikachu both cheered happily making Harry giggle and Ash laughing. Harry smiled widely for a change as he and Ash walked out the front door. He turned around a bit to wave at Professor Oak. "By Professor!" He shouted. The man waved from the front door of the lab, with Azuril next to him it's tail in a cheery wave.

Harry sighed peacefully before he felt Ash nudging him. He gave Ash a curious look. "Harry, how about you try to get a =n experience of catching a wild pokemon?" Ash asked him. Sophia perked up on his shoulder and gave Ash a pleading gaze. Harry sighed before nodding. "Alright I guess we can give it a shot. So what kind of Pokemon are common around here?" Harry asked Ash. Ash looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, there's Pidgey, a flying type pokemon, Sophia will have a great advantage against it in battle. There's rattata, a rat/normal Pokemon, a distant relative to Pikachu's since they're both close like rats. And there's Spearow's as well."Ash and Pikachu grimaced at the word Spearow. Harry hummed in thought as he looked around for wild pokemon. He stopped for a minute when he felt his _magic_ purring in delight in the direction of two bushes by a small pond.

Harry slowly walked towards the bush, as if entranced. He bushed the bushes wide open enough so he could squant down to what had his magic so excited. His eyes widen when he saw an egg. A Pokemon egg with wiggly bluish green lines surrounding it with a unique pattern. It was warm but only slightly. "Harry what's wrong?" Ash asked him in concern. He gently lifted the egg in his hand after he searched the area only to be a few weeks old. He turned around with the egg in hand. Ash and Pikachu's eyes widen in shock at the egg in his hand. "I found it in the bushes. It felt like it was calling to me and I found the area had been abandon for nearly a month." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms to keep the egg warm. Ash grabbed him by the elbow. "Come on Harry, we still have time, we can go back to Professor Oak to check to see if the egg is still healthy, I'm pretty sure he'll know what to do." Harry nodded in agreement as Sophia clung to his shoulder's as they run back towards Oak's lab.

Unknown to two trainers running back to Oak's with egg in hand, three figures hid themselves in the tree, watching them run past in a hurry. "Well well well, it seems the twerp has a new crush on this new boy. Although, his appaearance are strange, almost pokemon like. No one can have eyes that green or could have known about that without tripping over it on accident." The female next to him nodded in agreement. "Yes, something about the boy seem very off to me. Almost like that one female gym leader who claims herself with being a physic." The cat like thing, known as a meoth nodded as well. "Meoth, that's totally right Jesse, I have a since of familiar of Pokemon in him. It's almost unnatural that it makes my fur stand on end." The female hummed in thought. "W have to contact the boss to let him know about the new comer. He may be interested to see about the boy."She took out her camera phone and made sure to snap a picture of the boy for her to show the boss who he looked like. The other two nodded and they both jumped out of the tree once the two boy with Pikachu's on their shoulder's went out of sight.

* * *

**Well, here is the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. So now Harry has found the egg, what do you think will be inside it? What does team rocket want to do with the information of Harry being odd will do in the future? Read and review!**


End file.
